


Fault (Ben Hardy)

by Nerxtaylor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerxtaylor/pseuds/Nerxtaylor
Summary: A few years after Queen decided to put Adam Lambert as their lead singer, they made another step and included a dancer into their show.Bethany has been dancing for Queen for a few years now, and she's excited to be at the set of the new Queen biopic "Bohemian Rhapsody", in which her brother is acting.What was about to be a memorable experience turned out being the worst nightmare of her life as her biggest mistake alive comes back into her life.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first attempt of a Ben Hardy fanfic, so let's just forget about how cringy I am and let's try to enjoy :)

Dancing has always been Bethany's life. It's the only moment when she really feels she's free, like flying without nobody that could stop her. 

Until she falls. 

-Ouch!-Bethany rubbed her butt trying to stand up from the stage. Luke, her choreographer, giggled gently.-Oh, thanks! Always a pleasure to know that my possibilities of an injury can make you laugh. 

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry.-He said putting his hands up.-Take five, okay?

Bethany sat down on the stage again carefully to make sure that she doesn't hurt her butt again. She put her hands on her face. Lots of people were setting up the instruments and trying the lights and sound. There was a show tonight, a big show, and Bethany had to be perfect. The dancer sighted trying to calm herself down. 

Being a dancer was hard, being a professional dancer was even harder, but being the dancer of one of the most famous bands in the world was the hardest thing she decided to do three years ago. Dancing for Queen, tho, has been one of her best experiences ever.

-That has to hurt.-Bethany looked back and saw Adam, actual lead singer of Queen, looking at her with a smile.

-Trying to do a decent dance without kicking you in the face while you move around the fucking stage it's bloody difficult.-The girl said laughing a bit. He sat next to her crossing his legs and he put an arm around Bethany's shoulders, making her rest her head on his shoulder sighting again. 

Adam has always been there for Bethany since she joined Queen. He was familiarized with the "new member" thing, so he was always next to her when she needed some support. This kind of life wasn't as easy as everyone thought, even Bethany herself thought it wouldn't be this difficult, but it was. She usually felt overwhelmed and stressed, or simply missed her simple life with her family. Those were the though moments she had to face, and thanks to Adam she didn't have to face them alone. And that's how he became her best friend. And she became his. 

-Are you okay?-He asked.-Are you... Nervous about seeing your brother again? Or it's just the show? 

-I'm always nervous Adam, I'm a perfectionist.-Bethany smiled against his shoulder.-I live nervous. 

-Are you sure you're fine? You know we can tell Brian and Roger that you don't wanna show tonight and... 

-No, no, no.-The dancer said standing up.-Bethany Lee never gives up. And you know that. 

-Beth, if this is too much you can rest for a night, you won't die just because you don't dance for a night.-Adam explained standing up too.-You're a human. An amazing human, but still a human. Humans need rest. 

-I'm performing tonight, Adam.-Beth replied with a smile.-I'm not letting you steal part of my spotlight too. 

-Stealing your spotlight? I would never!-He laughed and gave his friend a hug. The girl sighted against his chest with a smile on her face.-Don't kill yourself, okay? I want my bestie with me. 

-I love you.-She side with a smile while she pulled back from the hug and pushed him a bit.-Now get away from my stage and let me rehearsal. 

Luke came back while Adam jumped down of the stage and she started to dance again. 

The truth was that, for the first time, Bethany wasn't nervous because she was a perfectionist who wanted her dance to be perfect on stage. She was nervous about seeing her big brother again after three years without a proper chat with him. When Beth joined as the dancer of Queen she got her own house near Luke's dance studio, so they could meet, rehearsal and talk about new choreos for tours. She just talked with her family sometimes by phone when she had time and sometimes it was quite awkward.

When they were kids, and with their special little sister-big brother bond, her brother Gwil and Beth were really close. They always dreamed about a life in which they were going to be neighbors and would rise their kids together. Beth would be his kids' godmother and Gwil would be her kids' godfather. They never saw each other without the other, until Beth danced on a competition in which she caught Luke's eye and his attention so he called her asking to do an audition in front of Brian, Roger and Adam three years ago. When they asked her to join, both Gwil and Beth knew it was an unique opportunity that nobody else would have and that only happens once in life, so she couldn't say no even if that meant saying goodbye to that life she had already built with her brother by her side. 

But now things have changed. Queen was about to have a movie about their history, a biopic, in which Beth's brother has been cast as Brian, so she was going to face him everyday since now on and until the filming ends. And yes, that was what had her more nervous. Bethany didn't know if he was going to be mad at her because she left him back, Bethany didn't know if he ever felt stabbed by her or if he was going to be happy to see her again. That uncertainty was killing her. 

The truth is that she misses him. She always did for these three years. He's her second half, her same blood, the person that knows her the most even if they've been three years without talking to each other. And he was always there when she needed him, especially when she got pregnant 6 years ago. He did everything so Beth could still dancing and at the same time take care of her beautiful daughter, Freya. 

Years ago, Beth was dating a guy from her university. Bethany had never dated someone serious, neither did the guy, so their relationship started out being just sex and some fun. The time passed, and although everyone thought their relationship was still sex and nothing serious, they fell in love. Nobody believed them when they said it, but they knew what they felt. They were on their early twenties and totally in love with each other. 

When Beth found out about her pregnancy and told her boyfriend about it they agreed on a plan to be together, but when the time came he texted her saying that his father would kill him and wouldn't pay for his university. He left and run away, so it has always been Freya and Beth. 

-Okay, let's stop here.-A voice sounded behind Beth. Roger and Brian walked towards her side by side while she was trying to catch her breath. Roger squeezed Beth's shoulder gently and Brian gave her bottle of water while Roger spoke up again.-The kids for the film are here, we're meeting them. 

-What?-She asked nervously.-Can't we go tomorrow? I've promised your daughter I would be taking Freya home after rehearsal. Tiger is going to kill me! 

-I promise I will personally take you to my home and see your little sunshine before the show once we set up things, okay?-Roger said and Beth looked down sighting.

-We need you there Beth.-Brian continued.-You're part of this, and your brother is there. It will be great for him to see a familiar face. 

-Familiar face that he hasn't properly seen in years.-They both looked at her negativity and she knew there was nothing she could do to make them change their mind and that this movie was more important than her right now.-If Tiger Lily gets mad I will say it was Roger's fault.

-Fine by me.-Roger said laughing.-Go get changed while we find Adam. 

-And don't get nervous!-Brian screamed once Beth jumped off the stage and was already running to change. She rolled her eyes laughing a little bit. 

That's it. This was the family reunion moment. 

(***) 

Beth looked at the replica the team of the film made about Wembley with a wide smile. Brian looked at her and rubbed her back. 

-Too much?-He asked and she shocked her head. 

-It's how I always saw it in my dreams.-I said smiling and he laughed. 

-Let's go, I'm sure their waiting.-Brian said and they walked by his side, Bethany following him and being followed by Adam and Roger. While they were walking Beth's phone made a sound, so she took it from the back of her pants and looked at the message at the screen. 

**Tiger:** My dad called me. You know I love spending time with my lovely niece, but I'm starting to think that you'll need to pay me for babysit her. 

**Bethany:** I'll make it up to you, I promise. 

She shoot down her phone and put it back where she had it before. The four of them kept walking, Brian talked to a few people until they arrived near a group of four guys talking to each other. Bethany held her breath when she saw her brother was part of that group. The other three looked at them with smiles on their faces and when Gwil looked back too his eyes fell upon his sister. Bethany was tense and she didn't know how to react, but when she saw her brother's smile and his arms being opened she sighted feeling relieved and run towards him so she could jump into his arms. Gwil spinned her around while they were hugging each other and Beth felt her big brother kissing her temple while he was stroking her hair too. 

-Hi princess.-Beth heard Gwil say and she try to hold her tears into her eyes, but it was impossible. Gwil put Beth down and looked at her, making the tears disappear with his thumbs.-God, you're so tall!

-I'm wearing heels.-The little one said laughing.-I've missed you so much. Freya missed you so much too. 

-I've missed you too B.-He held Beth's face between his hands in a gentle way and he kissed her forehead.-I've missed you a lot. Mom and dad... God, they miss you too! They're always watching you over TV or YouTube. They're so proud of you. And I'm so proud of you too! 

Those words were what matter to Beth the most. Nothing else. Just the confirmation of her family being proud of what she has achieved and keeps achieving. 

-Wow, this has been more epic than I thought.-Someone said and Gwil and Bethany laughed. The girl saw a blond boy going to talk with Roger, so she thought he would be the one playing him on Bohemian Rhapsody. She looked at Gwil for a moment and made a nod towards Brian, so he could go and talk to him. He kissed his sister's forehead again and told her they were going to talk later, and then he went to Brian.-I suppose you're the dancer, Bethany. 

-Yes, that's me.-She said making the tears stop.-Sorry for that, too many emotions.

-Don't worry about it, it was a beautiful moment.-The redhead said with an american accent.-I'm Joe Mazzello, playing John Deacon, nice to meet you. 

-Bethany Lee.-she said with a smile.-Queen dancer and Gwilym's sister.-She looked over the dark haired guy next to Joe.-I guess you're Rami, the guy who had the enough courage to portrait Freddie. I've heardaa lot about you. 

-I hope they were nice things.-Rami laughed, with american accent too, like Joe.-Nice to meet you Bethany. 

-Oh yeah, really nice things.-Beth nodded over Brian, that was still talking with Gwil.-Brian has a lot of faith in you.

-I don't know if I should be happy or worried.-Rami laughed and the girl assured him he didn't have anything to worry about. Just focus on get into Freddie's shoes.

-Hey Ben! Come here and say hi!-Joe screamed looking behind Beth. The dancer turned around and looked at the blond guy coming up to meet her. 

Bethany's world stopped for a moment. Her eyes fell upon the guy and the blonde stayed without moving for a moment, before walking again towards her. 

-Hi, I'm Ben, Ben Hardy. I'm playing Roger on this and you are...-He introduced himself and Beth's smile faded away. 

-I'm Bethany Lee.-She said to him seriously. His smile disappeared too, so Bethany thought he had recognized her too. 

She was in front of her daughter's father after six years. 


	2. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Bethany have a conversation. Gwil, after get reunited with his sister and his niece, catches up with Bethany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up :)  
> This might be cringy but I'm really enjoying writing this ff :')  
> I hope you enjoy <3

Beth stormed off the car and run to Roger's door house followed by the same Roger and Gwil. Sarina opened the door and let the girl in with a wide smile. Beth found her daughter playing with Tiger Lily on the floor.

-Mommy!-Freya screamed when she saw her mother. She got up at the same time Beth knelt on the floor and she ran into Beth's arms.

-Hey baby.-Her mother said kissing her head.-Sorry it took me so long to come, I had to sort some things up about the film.

-Don't worry, I had fun with aunt Tiger, she's cool.-Freya smiled and Beth looked over Roger's daughter. 

-She's right, I'm cool.-She said. 

-Uncle Gwil!-Freya greated his uncle and Bethany went to talk to Tiger.

-I'm so sorry Tiger.-She smiled when the dancer started to apologize to her.-You're always taking care of her and I should be the one doing that. I'm her mother, a terrible one. I tried to make your dad and Brian change their minds but...

-Stop Beth, stop.-Tiger Lily laughed.-You know I love spending time with her.

-I'll pay you next time you babysit, I promise.-The blonde girl started to laugh again.-Can you stop laughing at me? I had a bad day!

-What happened?-Tiger asked, now concerned about her friend. Bethany looked back at her daughter talking with Gwil, Roger and Sarina.

-Freya baby.-She called her.-Why don't you go with Sarina and get ready for tonight?-She was not going to say no. She smiled and nodded and took Sabrina's hand to get a clothing change. Gwil stayed with Roger where they were initially, at the door, so Beth could talk with Tiger.

-What the hell happened that the girl can't know?-She asked starting to feel scared.

-He has been casted, at the movie.-Bethany replied. 

-Who?

-Freya's dad.-Tiger looked at her friend scared and she looked over the door Sarina and Freya had disappeared.-God Tiger! She's... She looks like him. Her hair, her eyes... Even her nose.

-Honey, are you sure Freya is his?-She asked, trying to calming Beth down.

-He is the only person with whom I had sex and with whom the dates coincide. He was my boyfriend at the time, for God's sake!-Bethany said getting nervous. But in fact, after looking at Ben after these six years she knew he was the father. Her daughter looked literally like him.-What I'm going to do?

-Did he wanted to talk with you?-Beth shocked her head.-Just stay calm if he does. And if he asks about the baby... Tell the truth, what else can you do?

-Over my death body.-Beth said putting up a finger of her hand.-I'm not letting this bastard come again into my life, and my daughter's, after he left me alone and pregnant six years ago. He doesn't deserve Freya.

-But what about what Freya deserves?-Tiger asked.-She deserves to know his father is here. She deserves to be able to ask him whatever she wants.

-She has been without him six years. We don't need him.-Beth ended and Tiger nodded her head.

Tiger didn't know what Bethany had been through when she found herself pregnant and alone because they didn't know each other at the time, but she knew it must have been hard for her. She couldn't make Bethany change her mind after everything she made to make Freya happy despite not having a father. Tiger thought telling Ben the truth was the right thing to do, but it was Bethany's decision. The last thing she was going to do was having an argument with her friend. Bethany needed support and, as her friend, Tiger Lily was going to giver her support. 

The room door opened and Freya came to Beth with a beautiful pink dress on her and Bethany took her in her arms.

-You're the most beautiful angel I've seen.

-Are you going to kick uncle Adam in the face today while dancing?-The little girl asked giggling and her mom kissed her cheek.

-Well honey, even if uncle Adam totally deserves to be kicked in the face, that would be certainly inappropriate.- They laughed together for a moment and Bethany looked at Roger.-Are we ready? 

-You should get going.-He answered.-You didn't rehearsal enough this morning, Luke will be pleased to see you there.

The dancer nodded and put her daughter back on the floor. She knelt again at her height, put a hand on her cheek with one hand and took one of her hands with the other.

-Be by uncle Gwil's side al night, are you listening?-She told Freya.-There's going to be lots of people tonight, I don't want you to get lost, okay? Promise me you won't leave uncle's side.

-I promise mommy.-Freya said giving her mum her pinky.

-I will keep both of my eyes on her, B.-Gwil said. Beth got up from the floor.-We need to talk, tho.

-My home, tonight after the concert.-She smiled caressing his cheek.-Alright, I have to get going. I'll see y'all later.

(***)

The show ended up being fantastic, just as always. Bethany went to the dressing room after the show ended to get changed. She had to go outside and met with her daughter, her brother and the rest of the cast, and that of course meant facing Ben.

She was nervous about that last thing, she wasn't going to try to convince myself that she wasn't, because she wasn't going to lie to herself. It was a stupid thing to do.

While Beth was putting a new shirt over her head her phone vibrated. The girl took a look at the screen and saw a message from her brother. 

**Gwil:** Where are you? 

**Bethany:** I'm getting changed. Are y'all guys there? 

**Gwil:** Adam, Roger and Brian just arrived. We are waiting for you and Ben. 

Did he remember Ben? Did he hit him? Did they talked? 

A knock on the door took Beth out of her thoughts and made her come back to the real world. She answered her brother she was finishing and went to open the door, thinking that it would be Luke or maybe Adam searching for her. 

However, her hopes went down when she saw her blonde nightmare in front of her. 

Bethany tried to close the door but he stopped her putting his foot in the middle. 

-What the fucking hell you want?-Beth said leaving the door open and going to the mirror again. She started to put all her concert costumes in bags and texted Luke they were ready to be put inside the van. 

-I remembered you being quite more nice than that.-He said stepping inside the dressing room. Beth went to go outside, but he stopped her and closed the door.-You're still not angry at me, right? 

-I don't know, you tell me Sherlock.-The giel crossed my arms over my chest.

-It happened six years ago Bethany, are you really still mad at me?-The blonde asked with a stupid smile on his face. The flashbacks inside Beth's mind of her telling my daughter his father ran away before she was born and she crying asking why he didn't love her made the girl's anger grow big and she slapped the boy's cheek with a strength she didn't know she had. He rubbed his cheek painfully.-Bloody hell Bethany! 

-You have no fucking right to tell me how I have to feel about you, bloody bastard!-The girl said to him pointing him with a finger.-You left me alone being pregnant with your child, so don't tell my how the hell I have to feel.

-That's what I want to talk about, fuck!-He screamed.-How is he? The... The baby.

Beth held her breath inside her mouth.

_"What about what Freya deserves? She deserves to know his father is here. She deserves to be able to ask him whatever she wants."_

Tiger's words were bumping in her head making echos. For a moment she thought that was the best thing to do, like Tiger told her before. But the previous memory of Freya crying made her regret what she was about to say and made her say another thing.

-I had an abortion.-Ben's face became a poem after those words.

-No, you wouldn't do... No, you didn't.-He said looking for the truth.

-I was twenty-one years old, I was at university and you left me alone. You were the reason I was going to have the baby, but when you weren't there I had no reason to. And I was scared.-Bethany was surprised at how easy those lies were coming out of her mouth. She never knew she was this good liar.

Ben was silent for a moment. He looked at his ex-girlfriend's eyes while his cheek was turning red, probably because of the slap she gave him before.

-I'm really sorry for leaving you alone, although you're not going to believe me.-He said after his silence.

-How do you want me to believe that, Ben?-Beth asked.-You choose a stupid career over me. For everyone else we knew we were just having sex, even I tried to convince myself it was just that, but you and I know it wasn't just sex.

-Of course I know.-He said.-You're the only person I truly loved.

-And yet you made your choice. A bad one.

-Bethany...-He tried to step closer but she put a hand on his chest. 

-No, no.-She said.-You can't pretend that saying sorry six years later is going to make me feel better.

-I'm trying to make everything up to you.-He said going back again, but Beth stepped forward this time.

-You wait for bumping into me because of a coincidence for six years.-She explained.-If you were really sorry you would have search for me.

He was silent again. Bethany pulled him aside and opened the door. 

-Or even better.-She spoke again.-You would have never left me.

(***)

Bethany was holding Freya in her arms. Gwil helped her to open their house's door and they stepped inside.

-I'm going to put her in bed, wait here.-The girl told her brother and he sat down on the couch while Beth went upstairs to change her daughter into her pajama and put her in bed. She had fallen asleep in her mother's arms while they were coming back home. They were all together most part of the way, Ben's eyes never leaving Beth. 

After they finished their conversation, or well, after Beth finished it, she left the dressing room and went outside to meet the others. Ben came some minutes later, saying that he was looking for a bathroom and he got lost in backstage. Beth rolled her eyes. She was a better liar than him, but nobody knew their history and she highly doubt Gwil remembered him, so no one had suspicions. 

Beth spent most of the time laughing at the conversation her daughter was having with Joe before she fell asleep. Since Beth was child she was a fan of Queen thanks to her dad, her uncle and her grandad, so Freya grew up her six years of life listening to Queen too. She was having an argument with Joe about it. He defended he knew more about Queen because he was older and had more life to learn about them, and Freya told him she knew more because she was younger and her brain was better than his.

-I'm sure you're the only person who is able to have this kind of argument with a six year-old girl.-Bethany said to Joe.

There was a moment when Brian and Roger went their own way, the cast and Adam went to their hotel and Gwil and Beth went to her house as she promised him before. 

When Freya was in bed Beth kissed her forehead looking down at her. God... Even with her eyes closed she was literally a copy of Ben. Bethany smiled at her one last moment before leaving her bedroom and went down to sit next to her brother in the couch. 

-So...-He started. 

-So...-His sister replied laughing a bit. 

-Three years taking care of your daughter while dancing for one of the most famous bands in the world without going mad, uh?-He said laughing.-I think you're my hero. 

-I had some help, tho.-She laughed.-Brian and Roger's families love spending time with Freya, and she thinks she's really cool because she has lots of aunts and uncles. 

-She replaced me that easy?-Gwil tried to sound dramatic and offended, but he looked ridiculous. They laughed a bit while they talked. Beth asked about their parents, mostly their mum, Gwil's girlfriend... It was a cool chat, until he brought up the forbidden topic.-So... Ben. 

-You remember him.-Beth sad hiding her face with her hands. He rubbed her back with his left hand.-Look, it's fine, alright? We're keeping a professional relationship while the filming, the press tours and award season and then he will go by his path and I'll take mine. 

-Are you sure it's fine?-He asked and she kissed his cheek. 

-I'm not that twenty-one year-old girl that was scared and needed to be protected, Gwil.-She said smiling.-I'm fine. I promise. I will be fine. 

He smiled at her for a moment and look at his wristwatch. He told his sister he should get going to the hotel and that he was excited about her seeing him rehearsal for the Live Aid scene. Beth went to the door with him and waved her hand saying goodbye. 

She look at the watch on the wall she had in front of her when she closed the door. It was pretty late, and she needed to sleep well because she had to take Freya to school tomorrow and then go to "Wembley". 

Beth went to bed, without even changing herself. After today shebwas too tired for even change herself into a pajama, and she was already wearing sweatpants, so she was pretty comfortable with them. 

She fell asleep thinking about her conversation with Ben. 


	3. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany talks with Ben and Joe after having a moment with Ben. She meets up with the Taylor sisters and it's planning a dinner with two of the Deacon boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos, new chapter up :)
> 
> I'm starting school again tomorrow after the winter break, so I don't know how often I'm going to be updating, but I'll try to be as active as possible :'(
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the reading <3

Bethany left Freya at school around 7 am and then she got back home to get her car and go the Wembley replica and the guys' rehearsal. When she arrived she got a message from Adam saying that he was coming with Roger and Brian, but they would come a bit late.

The girl decided to go to the stage, where she found Ben looking really focused at the drums, setting the cymbals right. She smiled at his face for some moments before feeling bad for being here stalking him, so she came out of the shadows.

-Good morning.-Beth said. Ben looked at her confused. Beth was sure he was thinking "where is she keeping the gun?" but when she smiled his expression relaxed.

-Hello.-He said smiling too. Beth couldn't help it. She wanted to scream at him again, but he was her daughter's father. There was a bond behind them.-What are you doing here so early?

-I left Freya at school and decided to come.-She said shrugging.-You know me, I would have fallen asleep on the couch if I had got back home again.

-So bloody typical of you.-He laughed. He looked at the drums again.-So, Freya. She's your daughter, right?

-Eh... Yes, why?

-Who's her father?-He asked. Oh well, when Beth said all those lies to him she didn't think about that.

-She's not really my daughter.-Oh my God what the hell was she doing.-She was my friend's daughter, but she died when she gave birth and I was the girl's godmother so... I took care of her.

-That's very nice of you.-He said nodding.-It must have been hard for you. Taking care of your friend's baby after having an abortion.

-A little bit.-Bethany said getting nervous. She decided to change the topic so she could avoid telling more lies.-So... Roger Taylor, uh?

-When I heard about the role I remembered you, and decided to give it a try.-He smiled.-I hope I can make you proud. 

-You know that's not easy, you know that Mr. Jones.-The girl laughed and he followed her. 

-I'll do my best to impress you, Miss Lee.-He laughed looking at her. They stayed looking at each other for a moment, and for that moment Ben thought she was looking at her first love's eyes again, no at the guy who left her alone six years ago being pregnant.-Beth...

-Hey guys!-They both looked around searching for that voice. They saw Joe next to the piano sitting down.-Why is nobody else here? Where you guys in the middle of something? Ican come back later. 

-No, no.-Bethany said before Ben could say anything.-Everything's fine. How are you Joe? 

-Oh I'm fine, I've been watching Deaky's cam at Live Aid for hours yesterday night.-He explained looking at Beth with a smile.-Working and working for Friday. 

-It's good seeing you guys so concerned with the film, I'm sure the final result will be epic.-Beth smiled at the redhead, trying to avoid Ben's eyes. 

-We're doing our best.-Ben said.-We all have pressure on us. Rami's pressure is incomparable tho. 

-I can imagine.-Beth replied looking at him one last time.

What the hell did just happened... 

(***)

It has been a tough day.

Seeing the guys rehearsal has been really calmed, but everything became complicated again when Luke called Beth to do a rehearsal. They've been rehearsaling, or better, Beth has been rehearsaling, for two hours now, making time to go and get Freya off school.

She was currently dancing to Love of my life, a kinda ironic song at the moment, seeing her situation with Ben.

When Ben and Beth started to become closer everything was just sex. But then they fell in love with each other, or at least Beth fell in love with Ben. 

When Beth knew she was pregnant, she went to his house to told him. He told her he wanted to live this with her and that they were going to go to a doctor appointment. When the day of the appointment came Bethany had to go alone. Ben didn't appear. When Beth got back to her house she got a message from him.

_"Bethany, I'm sorry about leaving you alone in this, but my career has to come first, no matter what and no matter who. I know you can do this, you're strong. I hope you can find a good father for the baby. Please, don't text me or search for me"_

When the girl read those words she inmediatly thought about the abortion. The love of her life was gone, she and their baby weren't enough for him. Why should she have this baby? 

Valerie, her best friend at the time, convinced Beth that she shouldn't abort, and it was the best choice Bethany could make. Thanks to that she had her baby. Her Freya. The light of her life.

The song came into a turning section, and while Beth was turning she stopped and asked for a stop in the music because she saw someone looking at her. At first she thought it was Ben, but it was actually Joe, the light of the Bohemian Rhapsody cast.

-Sorry I was staring just...-He started.-You're an amazing dancer... You're tecnique is... Gorgeous. And your passion...

-You know about dancing?-Bethany asked drying her sweat with a towel and taking a sip of water from her bottle.

-My parents own a dance studio so yeah, I kinda understand how this goes.-He answered.

-Wow Joe, I could have never guessed that.-Beth laughed making him smile.-Sorry for my look, it's not really ideal.

-It's fine, you look good even with rehearsal clothes.-Bethany sat down on the stage and patted the place next to her, making Joe understand that she wanted him to sit with her. 

-You're a great person, Joe. You've just brighted my day.-The dancer gave Joe a warm smile.-And you're the only person I know that gets mad with a six year-old because of a music band.

-Your daughter is rude.-He laughed.-And she's beautiful, like her mother.

-Well thank you.-Bethany said honestly.-God Joe, you're going to make me blush.

-Oh Bethany, don't get to soft.-Joe laughed.-I just think you're the best dancer I've seen. I don't know how you didn't win anything yet.

-Queen didn't became famous in two days.-I winked an eye to him and Joe smiled.-Just wait and see. 

Joe was a good guy. He was always making people laugh and he was a goofball, and that was adorable. People liked him because he was natural. This was the way he was, and nothing that came out of his mouth was forced. Beth loved that. 

-So... You and Ben.-She looked at him humming.-You two knew each other, right? You had... Something. This morning... I don't know, it felt like that. 

-Yes, a long time ago.-She answered.-But it's over between us. I don't feel anything for him anymore.

-I get it.-Joe said nodding.-It was just curious. I mean, this morning it seemed like you two have some kind of... Connection. 

Yes, it's called Freya Jones. 

-I was just trying to be nice because we are going to have to spend a lot of time together.-Beth explained.- Perfectionist and professional, that's how I am. And my daughter is going to be around. I don't want her to see her mother scream at a guy everyday. 

Joe nodded and Beth smiled at him. 

-I completely get it.-He said.-Your daughter comes first. 

-Always.-She assured.

(***) 

Bethany got inside the Taylors' house. Sarina greeted her with a smile at the door as always and gave her a warm hug. 

-Tiger is with Rory and Lola in the living room.-Sarina said.-Freya is taking a nap. 

The dancer went inside the house and saw the Taylor sisters sitting down at the couch. Tiger gave Beth a smile and she stood up for giving her a hug. 

-Long time no see, girls.-Beth said joining the girls on the couch.-When did Freya fall asleep? 

-Around twenty minutes ago or so.-Lola answered.-Let her sleep a bit more. Stay to dinner. Felix and Rufus are coming too.

-I wish I could.-Beth smiled.-But I already arranged a dinner with Luke and Cameron tonight. They haven't seen Freya for months, almost a year. And Freya is dying to see uncle Luke and Cam. 

-We're still her favorite aunts.-Rory laughed.-So... Tiger told us about Freya's father... 

-Damn it Tiger Lily, you can't fucking keep a secret!-Bethany said looking at. Lola and Rory looked at Beth a little bit offended.-No offense girls. But the less people that know about this, less possibilities for Ben to find out. 

-We understand.-Rory said nodding her head.-But you know you can trust us Beth. 

-Yes sure.-Continued Lola.-You're like a part of our family already Beth. You can trust us. 

Bethany nodded looking at the girls. The Taylor family has always been amazingly sweet to her. They always took care of Freya when she was rehearsaling or on tour. Before Beth could get her house, Roger and Sarina let her stay in here and Tiger put another bed into her room for Beth and Freya. They've been like having a family in here when Beth couldn't be with hers.

-He's playing your dad.-Beth said to her friends and the three of them looked shocked.

-That is disrespectful!-Lola screamed and the brunette told her to shush remembering her that Freya was sleeping.

-And talking about dad...-Tiger started to say.-Did you tell him? About the boy?

-You know how long it took them to finally find some stability on this project?-Beth asked her.-If I tell him about Ben he's going to kick his ass.

-Honey, don't get me wrong because you know I love you, but that's the idea.-Rory said patting Beth's shoulder.

-I'm not breaking the project because of him.-She said.-Besides, he's a good actor.

-And a shitty person.-Tiger said rising up her finger. Beth nodded laughing at her.

-The only problem is that...-Beth started but she stopped for a moment to sight. She hid her face between her hands for a moment and then put them on her hair making it look a bit messy.-I don't know if hide her father from her is the best for Freya. I don't want to mess up things. She deserves the best and always comes first to me.

-If you want an older opinion sweetheart.-Sabrina's voice said. The four looked back and saw her sitting at the back of the couch.-You always have to remember that he abandoned her, and you. I don't think it would be healthy for a six year-old to find the father that left her before she was born.

-I know but... I don't want to be a bad mother.-Beth sighted again.

-Oh, sweetheart!-Tiger, who sat next to Beth, left a bit of room for Sarina to sit in between them. Sarina placed her arms around Beth's shoulders giving her a little hug.-You had a baby when you were twenty-one without a father who could help you and you always put her first over everything. Because you're strong and she's your world. Freya couldn't ask for a better mother than you.

-Thank you.-Beth whispered and Lola, who was sat at her other side, gave her a kiss on the cheek making Beth and the rest of the girls laugh, and it was then when Beth noticed she was crying. 

-Mom?-The five girls heard a little voice behind them. Freya was standing at the living room door with a sleepy face rubbing her eyes.-Are you crying?

-No, baby.-Beth said standing up from the couch drying her tears and going to her daughter. She knelt at the floor and smiled at her, making her smile too.-I just yawned. You know some tear falls down my cheek when I yawn.

-Are we staying here?-Freya asked after nodding her head at her mum's explanation.

-No, we have to go home to shower and dress pretty because we're meeting uncle Luke and uncle Cam at a restaurant for dinner.-Beth smiled and Freya immediately smiled with her saying how much she missed them. Beth gave Freya a hug smiling against her shoulder and she kissed her temple.-Go get your school bag.

-Yes mommy.-The little girl said kissing her cheek and she went upstairs jumping. Beth screamed at her about not to jump while going upstairs and Freya stopped jumping while laughing.

Beth felt Tiger next to her and she placed an arms around her shoulders. Beth put her head on Tiger's shoulder and Tiger Lily kissed her friend's head while rubbing her arm. 

-You're a super mommy, Beth.-Tiger said.-And you are her whole world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the boys' children, so I'm just trying to write about them all, although it's quite difficult because there are too many characters HAHAHA
> 
> Let me know how do you feel about the chapter and the fanfic, it would help me a lot :)
> 
> See youu <3


	4. Freya Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth can't be hidden forever, and with the truth, a question round comes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up :) 
> 
> Bethany and Freya's outfits at the ending notes ;D
> 
> Enjoy <3

Freya took Beth's hand once they got off the car. Mom and daughter got inside the restaurant and searched for Luke and Cameron. They've found them near a window and Beth nodded towards them to her daughter, letting her run to the table to great the boys. She laughed going behind her.

-Uncle Luke! Uncle Cam!-Freya screamed happily when she arrived at the table. The boys looked at her and got up from the table. Cameron knelt at her height.

-Hey beautiful blondie.-He said trickling her between hugs. Beth laughed at the scene. Cameron looked up at Bethany.-I hope you're not laughing at me.

-I would never, Cam.-The girl said still laughing looking down at him. Beth heard Luke's laugh in front of her. She smiled towards him before giving him a hug.-Oh my God guys, we've missed you both so much.

-Why don't you come to see us more often?-Freya asked crossing her arms on her little chest.-Or why don't we go to see you more often?

-Ask your mom.-Luke laughed taking Freya into his arms. He kissed her cheek while she placed her arms around his neck.-She's a little bit silly about home.

-Hey, back on the day your father asked for privacy!-Beth said putting her arms up.-As a fan I'm just respecting that.

-That's true!-Beth's daughter said asking Luke for leaving her on the ground. She gave her mum a high five and the four of them sat on the table.

-How's everything going, girls?-Cameron asked.

-Good.-Beth answered.-Working on the movie, still dancing...

-I've just started elementary school!-Freya cheered lifting her little arms.

-Are you kidding me?-Luke said faking surprise.-Stop growing up so fast, honey!

-I can't help it!-She giggled.

-What about you guys? How's your family?-Beth asked smiling.

-Mum's fine, we're fine... And dad's fine if that's what concerns you.-Cam smiled. Beth smiled following the boys laughing. She looked at Freya, who couldn't stop moving.

-Baby, are you okay?-The mom asked and the little girl nodded smiling. She got up on the chair and started looking around.-Freya! Sit down, please.

-Uncle Gwil!-Freya jumped down the chair and started to run to another table. The guys looked at Beth confused and she wanted to explain them, but she didn't have time. Bethany told them to excuse her for a moment and ran behind her daughter.

She was stood up next to a table and Beth saw her brother placing her into his lap, giving him a hug. Beth sighted relieved and ran to the table. 

-Freya!-She said when she was at the table. Everyone was there. Rami, Joe, her brother, Ben and another boy and a blonde girl.-What did I tell you about running away from me?

-That it's not good and that you get worried if you can't see me.-She said jumping of Gwil's lap. She hugged Beth's leg.-I'm sorry mommy.

Beth sighted and rubbed her hair telling her it was fine. She should be mad, but she couldn't help it. Her daughter was her debility. Beth smiled at the table and looked over the two people she didn't know yet.

-Hi, I don't think we've met.-The dancer greeted them.-I'm...

-Bethany Lee.-The girl said. She got up and came next to her offering Beth her hand.-I love your work, I'm amazed at how beautifully you dance. It's a pleasure meeting you and working with you. I'm Lucy. Lucy Boynton.

-Let me guess... Playing Mary, right?-She nodded laughing along with beth and she stretched her hand.-It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy. I'm really glad I'm having some girl power near me. Too many boys, you know.

-Coming here to see her and that's how she treats me.-Gwil said.-You see that guys?

-And...-The other guy repeated Lucy's action giving Beth his hand too.-I'm Allen. Playing Paul. Prenter.

-I'm so sorry for you.-Beth joked.-Nice to meet you.

-And who's this beautiful girl?-Lucy asked kneeling down to Freya. Freya smiled.-You have a beautiful hair. Not everyone had blonde hair like us.

-Uncle Roger used to have it, but now he has it white.-Freya said making Beth smile.-Sarina has blonde hair too. And uncle Roger's kids.

-Baby.-Her mom told her her.-Tell Lucy your name, love.

-Sorry.-She said blushing and playing with her dress.-My name is Freya Jones.

Beth's eyes opened wide. Freya wasn't supposed to say that. They never say her surname in public. 

Bethany's throat began to knot when she noticed Ben getting up from the chair looking at her. She swallowed without looking at him and tried to invent an excuse to get out of there.

-Well.-She said faking a smile.-We met here with some friends so we better get going. I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal, guys.

-Bye.-Freya said. Mother and daughter went to the table with Cameron and Luke. The boys tried to ask Beth what was happening and Beth just forced a smile. She heard her phone vibrating.

 **Ben:** Send me your address. 

**Ben:** We need to talk. 

She was literally fucked up.

(***) 

Bethany left Freya at the Taylor's house to sleep. She had to talk with Ben, and it wasn't going to be a peaceful talk. She was sure he was mad, and he was going to scream, and Beth didn't want her daughter to find who her father was while he was screaming.

She got off the car watching Ben waiting for her at the door of her house. She walked towards him. He looked mad. 

-I think we should go in. And talk.-Bethany said showing him her keys. He placed himself aside so she could unlock the door and they got inside Beth's house. He closed the door not really soft.-Okay, first of all...

-How could you?!-He asked screaming.-You told me you had a fucking abortion! You lied at my bloody face, Bethany!

-You left her!-Beth screamed back.-You left us alone! You thought you could come six years late and be the father of the year?! You don't even know her!

Ben sighted when he saw tears at the edge of Bethany's eyes.

-I had the right to know.-He said and the girl laughed with an "are you joking" tone.-Don't laugh Bethany, I'm her father.

-Do you know what happened one day at kindergarten?-She asked and Ben put his attention on her. Beth was trying not to cry.-I was rehearsaling, so Adam took her from kindergarten. She came crying. She told me they had to explain their father's job at the class and she explained my job. She told everyone she only had me. And every single kid on that class laughed at her face because "she had no father" or because "her father didn't love her".

-Bethany...

-She asked me crying and shaking why her daddy didn't love her. Why her daddy wasn't there for her. She asked me what did she do wrong that made her daddy be mad at her.-The tears started to scape from her eyes.-You are her biggest wish, but also her biggest destruction.

-Bethany I...

-And I will never forget you for making her cry.-She broke into tears letting herself fall on the couch and covering her face with her hands. A few moments later Bethany felt Ben's body next to her on the couch and his arms giving her a hug. She didn't have enough strength to fight him, so she just let them stay in that position for minutes, almost an hour, until Ben spoke again.

-You raised this beautiful girl on your own like the strong woman you are.-He said rubbing her back.-And... And you named her Jones.

-I was in love with you.-Beth laughed whipping the tears apart.-She was practically the only thing I had left from you... And that surname is the only thing she has from you. 

-I'm really sorry that I left, Beth...-Ben said, his voice breaking at every word.-I should have never left you two. You needed me then, and she needs me now. I haven't been there for any of you and I'm sorry.

Betg smiled with tears still in her eyes. She would be lying if she told that she never imagined how her life would be if Ben had never left her and Freya. Freya would have had the cutest and the most protective father ever. Beth would have the most lovely boyfriend, or even husband.

Too said it wasn't like that. 

-She's all you.-Beth said to him.-Her hair, her eyes, her nose, the way she talks, the way she plays with the hem of her shirt when she's nervous...

-She has your smile.-Ben said.-She always smiles showing her teeth and bitting her tongue, just as you. It's cute.

-She also likes football, and dancing.-Beth laughed.-She likes reading and painting and she loves Queen just like-

-Her mother.-Ben and Beth both said at the same time. Beth looked at the boy and laughed, he followed her.

-And she's the smartest.-Beth continued.-Sometimes she's too smart for her own good just like-

-Her father.-They both said at the same time again, making them laugh again.

-We made a great job that night.-Ben said smiling and looking at the floor. His hand still rubbing Beth's back.

-We made love.-Beth corrected him.-She was born from love.

-Give me a chance, Beth.-Beth felt Ben's eyes over her and looked at his eyes.-I know it won't be the same, and that I've lost six amazing years of my daughter's life that won't never be back. But she's mine. She's ours. I want a chance to make it up to her after all the trauma she had because of me...

-She didn't have any trauma, Ben.-She cut him off.-She just... Wanted a dad.

-Let me give her a dad then.-Ben said taking the girl's hand. He looked at her eyes with an honest sight.-Let me be her dad.

-It's not easy Ben...-Bethany wanted more than anything to say yes and make her daughter's biggest dream come true. But he left them once, and he could do it again if he wanted. That was all that Beth could think about. 

-I know it's not easy, but I won't left her anymore.-He promised.-I will be there for her and I will help you with everything you need. I want to love her, and I want her to love me.

-Ben you're here just because of Bohemian Rhapsody.-She said.-When it's over you will go to Liverpool again and... 

-I'll stay here, with you both.-He said cutting her off.-I don't want to leave again Beth. I wanna stay with my daughter and her mother. 

She looked at his face. It was full of honesty. Beth wanted to say yes, although there was just one thing left.

-Ill let you be in her life.-She accepted making Ben smile.-If you tell me why you left us. 

He looked at the floor taking her hand and making her wait patiently for his answer. 

-Someone paid me.-He answered.-They told me I ruined your life and that your dancing career was over and... The only way you would accept an abortion was if I left you alone.

-What?-She asked with her eyes open. That wasn't what she expected. 

-I thought I was doing the right thing for you and your future.-He said against tearing up.-I regretted it as soon as I took the money. 

-Who was it?-Bethany asked and he shocked his head not wanting to tell her.-Ben, they made your daughter grow up without you. Tell me who was it. 

He looked at her whispering "I'm sorry". 

-Gwil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bethany outfit: https://www.google.com/search?q=night+outfits+tumblr&client=ms-android-vf-es-revc&prmd=isnv&sxsrf=ACYBGNTPIryTRiNrijShPTr2XFR4zpWa6Q:1578756106463&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjUo6bn7PvmAhXTCWMBHfWqAE8Q_AUoAXoECAoQAQ&biw=360&bih=631&dpr=3#imgrc=AWtc6tv5my4cVM
> 
> Freya's outfit: https://www.google.com/search?q=elegant+outfit+kid+tumblr&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiDy7vB7fvmAhXTgHMKHYrCBJQQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=elegant+outfit+kid+tumblr&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3...3811.11195..11443...0.0..1.123.1563.13j4......0....1.........0i67j0j0i8i30j30i10j33i10.ifrFwNyXapo&ei=x-gZXsPLIdOBzgOKhZOgCQ&client=ms-android-vf-es-revc&prmd=isvn#imgrc=4LqMi4Rqp6RO_M


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben get his head fixed about his daughter. Bethany talks with (or screams at) Gwil. Bethany searches for support in Joe.

Ben stayed at Bethany's home for the night.

When he told her that her own brother was the one who payed him to let her alone so she could get an abortion, Bethany had the hardest breakdown ever. She couldn't believe what she just heard in that moment, and thank God Freya wasn't home, because the only thing Beth could do was scream and cry.

Ben didn't want to leave Bethany alone. He felt it was his fault that she was in such a state. He promised Gwil he would never contact her to tell her the truth. But that was before he knew his daughter was alive. He lived all these six years thinking about how he let his daughter die, but Freya was alive, and beautiful and sweet. And he wanted to be there for her.

Bethany had fallen asleep next to Ben in the couch. She was crying next to him, but in silence this time. The tears were rolling down her cheeks and Ben was rubbing her arm so she could be calm. She fell asleep because of the crying and Ben got Beth in his arms and searched for her room. He placed her in her bed and went downstairs to get some sleep in the couch. Ben couldn't catch any sleep tho. He was thinking about young Bethany, pregnant and alone and fighting for their daughter on her own. Ben didn't think he was going to be able to forgive his own self.

After two hours trying to fall asleep he gave up and sat down on the couch. He rubbed his face and got up, walking around the living room and looked at the pics that were placed. They were most about Freya and Bethany. There were a few about Beth with Brian, Roger and Brian. And some were about Bethany with her family, or just beautiful pics about Freya smiling.

Ben looked upstairs and a little idea bumped into his head. He reached the stairs and went up them looking for his daughter's room. He found it next to Bethany's room and he went inside trying not to wake her up.

He looked around Freya's room, although it could be perfectly Beth's room. Queen posters everywhere, a record player, vinyls, pics of Freya and Beth... He looked at a little picture that was placed on a little table next to the bed. It was Freya with a goofy smile and a little crown placed on her head. _"Little Princess"_ was written at the bottom with Beth's handwriting. He touched the glass smiling at his daughter's face.

-Little princess...-He whispered to himself with tears in his eyes.

The hours passed by and Ben couldn't catch sleep. So he went down to watch TV and when the clock was about to catch the number eight he went to the kitchen to investigate where the breakfast things were. 

Bethany stretched herself underneath her blanket while she was starting to wake up. She looked at her clothes and saw the clothes she had last night and the memories started to come up to her mind.

_Ben, Freya, Gwil..._

She swallowed her own tears and smelled coffee. She got up from the bed and went downstairs, guiding herself to the kitchen. He saw a blonde boy making breakfast and she smiled to herself. 

-Good morning.-She said sitting on top of the table smiling at Ben. Ben looked at her with a smile too and gave her a cup of coffee.-My head hurts like hell... The tears I think.

-Good morning.-He rubbed her leg gently and trying not to make her uncomfortable.-It was a rough night, I would be surprised if your head didn't hurt.

-How did you manage to find the coffee?-Beth laughed.-You investigated through my things?

-Everything is where it was before I took it, don't worry about it.-They both laughed together.-How... How are you?

-My brother payed my daughter's father so he could live and I could get and abortion.-Bethany said.-My brother wanted me to abort, my daughter adores my brother... How do you want me to be?

-I shouldn't have told you anything.-Ben said.-Its all my fault.

-No, no.-Bethany said placing a hand on top of Ben's.-You did the right thing. I deserved to know. You deserve your daughter, and your daughter deserves her father.

-You deserve you brother.-The blonde said. The girl looked at him with a frown and shocked her head.-Beth...

-I've spent six years thinking that you ruined my life.-She said.-And it was him. And he didn't just ruined my life, but he also broke up our relationship.

Ben looked at Beth with his green eyes expressing admiration. Making her know the truth made her stop hating him, but it also made her hate her brother. 

-My problems with Gwil are just ours.-Beth said taking a sip of her coffee.-Don't get involved. Think about how are you going to talk to Freya.

-You're really... Letting me?-He asked shocked.

-He's your daughter, you have the right to be involved.-She smiled warmth.

They finished their coffees and Bethany went to take a shower. When she was finished she let Ben some of her cousin's clothes so he coult take a shower too. It was all she could do after he stayed with her to keep an eye on her after a breakdown. 

When they were both ready, they jumped inside Beth's car. Ben told Beth that he was going to go walking, but Beth wasn't going to allow that, so she asked him to get in the car with her and they both went to they boys' rehearsal.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Ben and Beth arriving together. For everyone it was weird because they weren't even that close. For Joe it was weird because Beth told him her history with Ben was over. And for Gwil it was weird because in his mind Beth kept hating Ben. 

-Sorry we're late.-Beth said kinda out of breath, no because of running tho, but because Ben and her arrived laughing about something no one really caught to hear before they approached. Beth walked towards Roger.-How did Freya sleep? She went to school? She made questions?

-Relax Bethany.-Roger laughed.-She slept like a baby. Lola left her at school just in time. And the only thing she did was play with the girls before going to sleep. Any questions.

-Good.-Beth said nodding her head.-Thank you so much again, really. Something... Unexpected happened and I needed to sort it out.

-I understand.-He rubbed her arm and squeezed a little bit.-You know we love her, and we love you. You have nothing to say thank you for. It's out pleasure.

-Why don't start now?-Beth said not wanting to sound bossy. She was an afraid mother who was about to introduce her to her dad after six years. She wasn't sure how the thing was going to be. Anyway, Roger nodded and everything started to begin.

(***) 

After the rehearsal the guys went back to their hotel, and Bethany decided to go with them. She went behind them all the time saying she was going to see Lucy and Allen, that weren't in rehearsal that day. Ben kept an eye on her all the time. He knew her very well and he knew she was going to scream at Gwil like she never screamed to anyone else.

He approached to her and touched her arm. 

-Are you sure you want to do this?-Ben asked.-You're going to see your brother every day. You really want to fight with him?

-Ben I told you.-Bethany replied.-Do you really want someone who wanted me to get an abort near our daughter?

They didn't want nobody to know about Ben being Freya's dad. At least not until he talked with her explaining her why he wasn't there all these years. They thought they were far enough for everyone around them to keep their conversation private, but the truth was that Joe was heard everything. He was far from them, but close enough to hear what they were talking about, he looked confused at the floor for a moment. He was lost in all this theme.

-He wanted the best for you.-Ben told Beth.-But Beth, he adores Freya! I'm sure he regret what he did. He doesn't even remember me...

-He does.-Bethany cut Ben off. Ben looked at her confused.-The first night, after the show. He came to my house, we talked. He remembered you and he asked me if I was going to be okay with you around.

Ben was silent. This thing was getting difficult and difficult and Bethany had arguments for everything. For a moment he got mad, and he thought she should scream at Gwil until she had no voice because that was he deserved.

But then he thought about Bethany. He knew her very well, and he knew her family was everything for her. More specifically, Gwil was everything for her. Their bond had always been strong and beautiful and Ben was always impressed about that strong love between them.

But then Freya came up to his mind. That beautiful blonde girl was all that mattered to Bethany. She raised her alone and she fought for her daughter every day of her life since Ben left thinking that he made the biggest mistake of his life. Freya was Bethany's world, and the only thought of someone being able to hurt her made Ben understand that she had the right to protect her daughter.

_Their daughter..._

-I don't want you to regret anything Beth.-Ben said looking at Bethany's eyes for a moment. Beth slightly smiled for a moment and shocked her head to keep walking. Ben gave up. She concerned about this.

 _«Freya is Bethany's daughter. But also Ben._ _Gwil did something to make Ben left._ _Gwil wanted her sister to get an abort.»_

Joe was trying to understand what was going on, trying to get everything fixed inside his mind. He didn't want any trouble to be between the guys. They needed to make this movie the best movie ever. But he was afraid that with all this drama they might have to stop the filming.

When they arrived at the hotel Bethany followed Gwil to his room preparing herself to bring her protective mother side. Ben saw her intentions and went inside Gwil's room with them before the door got closed. Gwil turned around and looked at Ben. 

-What are you doing here Ben?-He asked.-I thought you... 

Bethany cut him off sapping her brother. 

Ben stayed shocked. Gwil looked at his sister in confusion. And Bethany's angry face was making them feel scared. Gwil looked at Ben angrily and he was about to say something, but Bethany cut his brother off again. 

-Don't talk to him, talk to me.-Beth said.-Please, tell me it's not true. Tell you didn't payed Ben to leave me because you thought I would get an abortion. 

Gwil was silent for a moment. His eyes were changing between Bethany and Ben until they fall upon the floor. 

-Beth, I thought your career...-He started. 

-My career my ass!-Bethany screamed.-My daughter fucking loves an uncle who wanted her to die! 

-I was worried about you!-Gwil told his sister.-You were young and pregnant. You hadn't even finished college. I thought it would be the best for you, Beth.

-You had no voice and no vote on this topic.-Beth pointed her brother with a finger.-It was Ben and I's daughter. It was something between me and him. And you screwed everything! 

-He accepted the money!-Gwil screamed pointing at Ben. 

-You told me she said her career was ruined and that everything was a mistake!-Ben defensed himself.-I never thought you would be lying! 

-Enough both of you!-Bethany screamed with tears on her eyes. She looked at Ben.-You're stupid for thinking that I would say that after I told you I wanted to have the baby with you.-Ben looked down knowing she was right. Suddenly, Beth looked at her brother letting the tears fall.-And you... I don't want you to talk to my daughter anymore. 

-Beth...-Gwil tried to say. 

-Don't fucking "Beth" me, Gwil.-The girl said.-You made my daughter grow up without her father. You ruined that part of her life. And I'm never going to forgive you that. 

Beth we t outside the room asking for neither of them to follow her. She didn't need to be with her brother, and she wanted Ben to focus on their daughter, so she stayed alone crying in the hotel hall. Both of the guys listened to her sobs and Gwil felt the worst person in the world, even if his intentions were protecting his little sister. Ben couldn't stand hearing Bethany cry, so he was about to go outside, until they heard a voice. 

-Bethany? Is that you?-Bethany's eyes, which were locked on the floor, traveled up to meet a voice in front of her. She looked at Joe and his worried face. He approached her concerned about what was going on.-Hey... Are you okay? 

-Can you give me a hug?-Bethany asked when she finally found her voice. She closed her eyes as soon as she felt Joe's arms around her, rubbing her back and saying that she was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write, not gonna lie hehe.  
> Yes, I changed the Point of View of the story because I feel the 3rd person gives me more freedom to write. And I think It worked because this chapter is kinda longer :)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	6. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Beth have a moment. Ben and Freya meet up as what they are: father and daughter.

Bethany stretched herself on a bed that she knew it wasn't hers. She thought she never felt so tired. Her head hurt again like it did in the morning, and she felt her throat was a bit sore. She looked over the room and she found a room that was almost identical to Gwilym's hotel room. This one was a little bigger tho, and it had yellow walls.

Beth heard a sound coming out of the bathroom and she sat up on the bed waiting for whoever room this was to come out. Her eyes met Joe's when he came out of the bathroom with a towel. 

-Hey.-He said approaching her and sitting down next to her.-How are you feeling? 

-My head...-Beth tried to say. Joe understood what she was meaning and he made her lie down again, so he could put the towel on her forehead.-Thank you. 

-You're welcome.-The red-head smiled at her.-You can stay here all the time you need. 

-I need to go to get Freya at Roger's house.-The girl said thinking about her worried daughter.-I usually don't let her there this long. She must be worried. 

-It will be worse if she sees you like this.-Joe said looking down at Beth.-I can ask Roger or someone to bring her here if you like.

-Can you... Give me my phone?-Beth said after shaking her head at Joe's proposal. The guy got up and got the girl's phone for her. She thanked him and started to search for Roger's number in her contacts. 

Joe couldn't keep his eyes away from her. Since the first time he saw her dance her felt some kind of special admiration for Beth, and now that he was finally being able to know her a bit better he was starting to think she was the most amazing person he ever met.

Her haid was dyed. It was light brown, but she had dyed the end of it into a blonde tone. Her eyes were clear. Not as clear as Freya's —he was sure Freya got her eyes from Ben— but still beautiful. But what Joe liked the most was the cutie tiny freckles she had all over her face. 

-Beth? Is that you?-Roger asked when he picked the phone. 

-Yes it's me.-She replied.-Can I talk to Freya for a second?-Beth kept her eyes on Joe for a moment and smiled at him. Joe felt as his whole world stopped. She had the most beautiful smile ever. 

-Mum?-However, Beth's eyes stopped being locked on Joe's the moment she heard her daughter's voice. 

-Hello, baby. Yes, it's me.-Beth said trying to sound happy. Joe admired that. How she was faking she was fine just because of her daughter.-Are you having fun? 

-I always have fun here, but I miss you.-Bethany's smile fell the moment she heard that, and Joe took her hand to give her support. Bethany squeezed it a bit.-When are you going to come? Did you forget about me? 

-No, baby!-Bethany replied fast.-I'm thinking about you all the time my love. It's just... Mommy has a complicated stuff going on. 

-Adult stuff? 

-Yes baby, adult stuff.-Beth replied with a laugh.-But we will have dinner together, I promise. I have a... Little surprise for you. 

-A surprise?! Really?!-Freya asked with joy. Bethany said yes with a laughed and Joe could feel his heart melting.

-Yeah, but you'll have to wait until tonight, baby. I'm. Sorry.-Freya said to her mum that it was okay and that she was going to help Sarina a lot with the house until she arrived. The little girl also told her mum all the things she did with the Taylor's. Bethany and Joe couldn't stop smiling.

-Uncle Rufus said he's going to teach me how to play the drums so I can steal uncle Roger's spot in the band.-Freya laughed and Bethany heard Roger trickling her, and her little beautiful laugh. 

_It was Ben's laugh..._

-Why don't you show uncle Rufus and uncle Felix how great you dance to the Tour songs?-Bethany asked her daughter.-They didn't come to a show this year yet, I'm sure you'll do better than me. 

-Okay mum.-Freya said with a smile.-I love you mommy. 

-I love you princess.-Freya blew a kiss to her mum through the phone.-I'll see you later, okay? 

-Yes.-Beth heard a last laugh from her daughter and then the call was ended. She sighted and met her phone away on the mattress of Joe's bed. She looked at the red-head looking for comfort. 

Joe looked at Beth's green eyes and felt his world stop again. He smiled knowing that look. It was the same look Beth had when she was at the hall crying and asking for a hug, so without hesitation, Joe leaned forward and gave Beth another comforting hug. 

_"Don't fall in love with her"_ , he was repeating to himself. _"She has a daughter. With Ben. Your cast-mate and your already friend."_

But deep inside him, he knew he was fucked. Because he was already liking her. It was only a matter of time before he truly fell in love with her.

(***) 

Ben had been waiting at Beth's house door for almost an hour.

She told him to go for dinner with her and Freya, so they could tell her together the truth about Ben. However, Ben arrived early to Beth's house and he didn't want to seem stupid in front of her daughter for the first time, so he decided to wait outside. 

He was walking around the house biting his nails. He was dressed with black trousers, a white T-shirt, a black jacket and a simple pair of sneakers. He didn't want to seem so formal, he was still a 28 year-old guy. He would be lying if he'd said he wasn't nervous. He hasn't been more nervous in his life. He left once thinking his action would kill his unborn baby with Bethany, and now he was about to meet her.

Well, actually he wasn't going to meet her. He has seen Freya a couple of times and he talked with her lots of times. But now was different. He met Freya as Bethany's daughter, and now he was seeing her as his.

Ben sat down on the proche looking at his watch. Just ten more minutes and he would be able to ring at the door... Or should he wait a little bit? Maybe if he rang in time Bethany would think he was paranoid, because it didn't matter what happened between them. Bethany knew Ben the most, and Ben knew Bethany the most. Neither of them could deny that.

When he was tired of waiting he stood up and rang at the door. He waited for someone to open, until Beth greeted him with a smile. 

-Good evening _daddy.-_ She joked when she saw Ben. Ben punched her shoulder playfully.-You've been here waiting for... How long?

-Not so long, I've justa arrived.-Ben lied stepping inside the house. He looked around searching for his daughter, and Beth, of course, noticed that.

-She's not here yet, Ben. I wanted to talk with you for a second.-Beth took Ben's hand and made him sat on the couch next to her.-You need to understand she is a six year-old who grew up without a father, and you need to remember that you left her. I don't even know how's she's going to react, but whatever happens tonight I beg you to be patient. She will need her time to adjust and her right to be mad.

-I understand.-Ben nodded.-I just... Don't want to lose her again.

-Even if she cried over you, you're still her biggest dream, Ben.-Beth stood up.-You won't lose her.

Bethany smiled at the blonde one last time before heading upstairs to warn her daughter her surprise was here. 

Freya was really in love with Ben. The few times they sw each other the little girl loved spending time with him. She thought it was a good guy, but just that, a good guy. She wouldn't imagine he was his dad, the one that left her years ago.

Ben was looking at that beautiful picture he found yesterday night when he stayed with Beth but he couldn't sleep. It was Freya standing on the flor with ballet shoes, and Bethany was behind her, hugging her and smiling proudly.

Ben stopped looking when he heard a laugh and some steps walking downstairs. He looked back and saw Freya walking down with her mother behind her.

-HI Ben!-The girl said happily.-Are you having dinner with us?

-Yes cutie, your mum invited me.-Ben smiled at her like he never had. It was really happening. He was going to be a father.

Was he going to be good? Was she going to like him? Would she say she was fine with her mum and she didn't need a father? Was she going to cry? Was she going to hug him? 

Ben felt he was about to be sick. 

-Hey.-Beth woke Ben up from his thoughts.-We can leave it for another day if you don't feel prepared.

-No, no. I am prepared.-He replied.-That's the problem, that I'm prepared. I don't want this to be wrong. I don't want her to hate me.

-Ben, whatever happens, you're her father. And nothing will ever change that.-Beth squeezed his shoulder.

She understood how he felt. It was the same feeling she had when she was pregnant, or when Freya cried at night during her firsts years of life. She smiled at the blonde and pointed to the table, which was already set up and they both took a seat. Ben and Beth sat next to each other and Freya was in front of her father.

The dinner had a great environment. Freya was having fun with her mum and Ben visiting them and was giggling and smiling all the time, what made Ben relax himself more. In a moment Bethany caught Freya explaining Ben something that happened at school and Ben was smiling at her with the most beautiful look, admiring their daughter like she was the most beautiful treasure. 

That confirmed Beth she was doing the right thing.

They finished eating between laughing and memories about Freya and Beth. They were watching "Coco" now sitting together on the couch. Freya was dying for watching that movie and Ben, as the father he was, convinced Bethany to see it. It was a beautiful film actually. Bethany was quite happy that Ben convinced her to watch it the three of them together. However, when the film was almost an hour Bethany remembered the conversation they had to have with Freya. She knew she would fall asleep after watching TV, so she decided to put "Coco" on pause.

-Hey! We were watching that!-Freya complained.

-I know love but... We need to talk to you.-Bethany said looking over Ben. Ben nodded his head.-About your dad.

-My dad?-Freya's eyes never shone so much. Her mum never talked about her father. She knew it was because she was mad at him for leaving them, but she always asked her things. She was a curious little girl, she couldn't avoid wanting to know more than she should.

-Recently I bumped into your dad and...

-Dad is here?-Freya asked.-Why you didn't tell me?

-Honey, listen at me and you'll understand.-Beth took her daughter's hands into hers.-I didn't tell you because I was mad at him, you know that. But now I know that... Someone lied to your dad saying that I didn't want to have you, so that's why he left.

Freya nodded understanding her mother. She looked at Ben for a moment in confusion. Beth said that _they_ had to talk to her. She didn't know which was Ben's part in this, until her little but intelligent brain started to think about it.

-And your dad...-Bethany started.

-You are my dad.-She said looking at Ben with a whisper. Bethany looked shocked. Ben look at Beth and she nodded, letting him talk.

-Yes, I am.-He replied while was think what he should say to her. How he should tell her what he had to say. But Freya spoke again.

-Why?-She asked. Her eyes started watering.-Why you left us?

-Someone told me...

-You should have asked mum. You could have called.-She said with her voice breaking more and more at every word.-But you believed someone that wasn't my mum...

-Honey I know but...-Ben tried to find the words.-When you said your name was Freya Jones at the restaurant that night... I felt like something that was always missing came back to me again. I've never been so sorry about something and I really want to be your dad and...

-No.-Freya cut Ben off. He looked at her. His admiration smile wasn't there anymore, know his eyes showed the worst pain he could ever feel. Bethany looked at her daughter shocked.-You don't know how many things my mommy did for me. She got sick because she was taking care of me while I was sick. I had to live at uncle Roger's house for a month when I was three because she was working every day to have money for school. You never did those things.

-Honey...-Bethany whispered. Freya looked at her mother crying and she run upstairs. Bethany was shocked. She looked at Ben and saw that he was covering his face with his hands and he was crying without control.

In all the years Bethany knew Ben, she never saw him cry. 

-Oh my God, Ben, I'm sorry.-She said hugging him. She rubbed his back trying to calm him down.-Let her take her time. She will come around.

-I don't deserve her.-Bethany heard Ben said.

Bethany was the one who didn't tell Ben in first place that she never had an abort. She never told her daughter who his father was. She never talked with her daughter about this. She only thought about herself. 

And now she was feeling like the worst person in the world. 


	7. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben becomes a father. Live Aid scene is shot.

Joe left the bass aside after twenty minutes of trying to practice. He sighted looking up. It was just nine in the morning and the only thing he has been able to think about was Bethany. He couldn't stop think about her, and the worst was that he felt really bad about it. She had already a daughter, and she was going to tell her who her father was. And let's remember Freya's daughter was Ben, his friend.

He couldn't believe his own feelings have dragged him into this mess. 

-Not practicing?-Rami appeared in Joe's visual camp with a smile on his face and he sat next to the redhead. Joe tried to smile sincerely, but Rami noticed his friend's smile was fake.-What's wrong?

Rami knew what was wrong. Only a stupid person couldn't be able to see the way Joe looked at Beth. And he was his best friend. He knew him more than anyone. But Rami wanted Joe to tell him what was going on. He wanted Joe to trust him.

-Nothing it's just...-Joe tried to come up with a great excuse.-Im nervous about the movie. That's all.

-I see...-Rami laughed.-The movie it's called "Bethany Lee" now?

Joe looked up at Rami with shocked eyes. He tried to think about another excuse but it was impossible. He knew Rami knew him. It was impossible to lie to each other when they knew the other better than themselves. Joe laughed letting go a sight and Rami patted his shoulder.

-It's okay, you know?-Rami said to his best friend. Joe looked at him in confusion.-If ypu like Beth. She's... Great. And I thi9you two would make a great match.

-You don't understand the thing Rami...

-Gwil told me everything.-Rami confessed.

Rami caught Gwilym in the middle of a breakdown and had to calm him down. Rami got really worried and made Gwil tell him everything. About Ben being Freya's dad, about him making Ben leave back in time, about Bethany telling Freya who her father was...

-I know everything.-Rami kept going looking at his best friend.-Joe, Ben is Freya's dad and no one can change that. But Ben and Bethany haven't been together for six years. Love falls apart and that's what happened between them.

-They have a daughter together.

-That doesn't mean that they're going to... Get married or some shit, Joe.-Rami said laughing.-Look, I like Ben. He's a good guy. And I like Beth too. But I love you, Joe. You're my best friend. If you like the girl then go for her. Fight for her.

Joe looked at his best friend and they both laughed together. Joe huged Rami with one arm and Rami patted his back. Joe looked at Rami when they both got away from each other. 

-Thank you.-The redhead said.

While the two best friend were on set and talking about how Joe was going to ask Beth out, Ben was in his room, laying in bed and crying remembering his daughter's words. 

He took his phone when it vibrated for the tenth time. It was Beth. Ten messages from her. 

**Bethany: Ben**

**Bethany: Ben I'm worried**

**Bethany: She's mad at us for not telling her, okay? She will come around**

**Bethany: Are you getting my texts?**

**Bethany: Benjamin Jones Hardy take your fucking phone and text me**

**Bethany: I'm worried about you Ben**

**Bethany: She gets irritated too easily, that's all yours**

**Bethany: Ben please... I'm worried sick**

**Bethany: Just... Just text me saying that you're fine, okay?**

**Bethany: I mean it Ben. I'm worried sick about you.**

He shoot his phone down not caring about Beth in that moment. He falt bad about worrying her, but it was worse think about how much his daughter hated him.

He thought it would go well. He thought he would tell her daughter who he was, she would jump in his arms and tell him she missed him. Instead, he had a reality shot. A reality where her daughter grew up without him, so she didn't need him anymore. 

He deserved this. 

Things at Bethany's house weren't easy. Freya didn't come out of her room since she discovered the truth. Bethany left her foot at the entrance of her room so she could pick it up and eat inside.

Beth hated that. Freya was her whole world and she made everything to try to make her come out of the room. She invited every single member of Roger and Brian's family, since she loved them like they were her family too, but no on ehad the strength to make Freya come outside. 

-She will come around, sweetheart.-Sarima said to her. Beth tried to smile, but the only thing Beth was able to make was a little sob. 

Freya spent the whole day on her room, and by the time night came Bethany was feeling like shit. Like if someone was killing her really slowly. 

-Frey?-Beth knocked on her daughter's bedroom door and Freya covered her mouth with her hand so her mom didn't hear her.-Freya my love, come here... We need to talk baby. 

The truth is that nobody could deny Freya and Ben were related.

The little girl was crying her soul out on her bed. He was thinking about her dad. He was everything she ever dreamed about and she lost it in just a second when she was about to have it.

Bethany looked at the door and sighted seeing how her daughter wouldn't come out, so she just went to her own bedroom to watch some Netflix. She looked at her phone again when she was on bed hoping for a Ben reply. 

Nothing. 

She was really worried about him. She knew that if she was hurt he would be dying inside.

From not wanting Ben near her daughter, to try to make Freya want him as his father. 

That's what you call development. 

-Mommy?-Beth looked at the door and saw her daughter crying approaching her bed. Freya's eyes were red and wet and she had no bright on her eyes or smile. She wasn't even smiling.

-Baby...-Beth hugged Freya rubbing her back.-Whats wrong, my love? Are you mad at mom?

-Does he hate me?-Freya asked her mum with her lips pouted.

-What?-Beth asked in confusion.

-Daddy.-Bethany's heart sank down her chest when she heard that word.-He hates me, right?

-No, Freya, no!-Her mom said automatically.-He's just really sad because he thinks you're right about what you said about him.

-I want to apologize to daddy, mom.-The little girl asked.-Please, I don't want him to hate me.

Beth tried not to cry. It was such an emotional scene watching her daughter cry because of her father while she thought he hated her. The truth is that Freya spent her childhood thinking her father hated her, and now she knew that she was wrong.

Freya tried to understand why her mom didn't tell her anything. God! Of course she was trying! But it was not easy for her age to think about something like that. She promised herself she will being up the topic once she was older. But for now the only thing she needed was her family. Mother and father, both of them. There for her and being the family they always should be.

-Wanna come to the filming tomorrow so you can talk to dad?-Freya nodded sobbing just one time, but then she let her mom see her beautiful smile.-Do you want to finish watching _Coco?_

-No, I wanna see it with daddy too.-Freya replied made Bethany nod.-We can watch _Harry Potter,_ mom. You promised me we would watch them together day by day. 

-Only if you promise not to fall asleep.-Bethany showed her daughter her pinky and Freya showed her mother her pinky too and they united them.

-Can I sleep here too when it ends?-Freya pouted her lips and united her hands.-Please, mommy!

-Just for today.-Beth gave up laughing.

(***) 

Ben tried to clear his mind when he woke up the next morning. He needed to put his brain into the scene. They were finally shooting the Live Aid scene. It was impossible for him to stop thinking about his daughter, tho. Someone knocked his door making him coming out of his thoughts. 

-Come in!-Ben said, but he regret it as soon as he saw Gwil coming inside his room.-Oh, no. Not you!

-Yes me, you dickhead.-Gwil said.-How... How did Freya take it? The whole... Father thing?

-Why do you care?-Ben asked immediately.-You payed me for leaving Beth so she could get an abort. You wanted Freya dea-

-Don't you dare to say that fucking word.-Gwil warned Ben closing his eyes.-I was thinking about my sister.

-Beth and I would be together now and Freya would have had the family she deserved and a normal life.

-Freya is the daughter of Queen's dancer, fucker!-Gwil told Ben.-She has been under paparazzi and dance half of her life. She's fucking used to.

Ben rolled his eyes. 

-But of course, you wouldn't know that.-Gwil continued and Ben had to reprime his anger so he wouldn't hit Gwil. They had the most important scene of the movie in a few hours and he wouldn't be the one who was about to destroy it. 

Ben was about to reply him with words, tho. But someone opened the door interrupting his conversation with Gwil. Joe showed his head at the edge of the door. 

-Oh great, you're here too.-Joe said looking at Gwil.-Ramo said he wanted to rehearsal once more before dressing and filming this afternoon. So... Get ready boys, today is the day.

Gwil couldn't take his eyes of Ben. He thought that they had things to talk still. Ben noticed that and he made his eyes fell upon Gwil.

-Eh... Did I interrupted something?-Joe asked feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Ben opened his mouth but Joe cut him off.-By the way Ben, Beth and Freya are here. I think they want to talk to you.

Ben felt sick about that. He remembered his daughter's words and how he had been ignoring Beth since then. He needed towards Joe and went outside the room, telling Gwil to not forget to close the door. 

Joe looked at Ben all the way to the hotel hall. He noticed he was nervous as hell. It could be because the dinner went terribly horrible or because he had no idea how to be a father.

Or maybe both.

He didn't want to ask him because he didn't want Ben to know he had listened to his conversation with Bethany the other day. He didn't want to mess up anything, but he did want to know what was going on inside his friend's mind.

-You okay?-Joe asked looking at Ben. Ben just looked at the redhead and nodded trying to fake a clam smile, which was a completely fail. He turned his eyes to the front and stopped when he saw Bethany talking with his daughter.

Bethany saw Ben behind Freya and she told her daughter to look behind. The little girl turned around and looked at her dad with a sad. She approached him, and Beth let her go alone. They had to have their own moment, so she looked at Joe letting him understand they had to be alone, or at least not with them so near. Joe understood and went next to Beth.

Freya had a little smile on her face. Ben knelt to her height and looked at her.

-Hi.-He said first. Freya looked at him with little tears almost leaving her eyes. Benn grew worried and took one of her hands.-Sweetie... What's wrong?

-I... I don't want you to be mad at me...-Freya said looking down and Ben caressed one of her cheek.

-I couldn't be mad at you, sweetie.-He said smiling at her.-I promise I'm not mad.

Freya smiled with the tears on her eyes and jump over Ben to hug him. Ben face and body relaxed and he put her arms around his daughter's little frame feeling totally complete.

-I'm sorry daddy.-She said into his ear. Ben looked at Bethany in front of her with a smile and Bethany smiled back at him completely emotional.-But never leave us again, please.

-I'm not going anywhere, sweetie.-Ben promised her.-I promise I'm staying here near you.

Bethany looked at Joe for a moment and Joe understood her. He nodded telling her it was okay she wanted the three of them to be alone.

Beth approached Ben and Freya and knelt to Freya's height too. She caressed one of Ben's hands placed on Freya's back and smiled with tears in her eyes.

-Okay honey, I think we made mum cry.-Ben laughed and the little girl turned around and laughed lovely at her mum's tears.

-No, mommy! Don't cry!-She said hugging her.

-I'm just really happy.-Beth admitted.

Even if she was always mad at Ben after he left, she always dreamed about how her life would be with him. How happy would Freya be. How amazing their unusual family would be... She finally had it. Somehow, some way. 

-Fuck, I have to rehearsal!-Ben whispered and Bethany looked at him rising her eyebrows. Ben knew what that meant.

Lenguage. 

-Can I stay here and see daddy filming?-Freya asked looking at her mother and hugging Ben by his neck.-Please, mommy.

-I think you have to go to school, sweetheart.-Ben said smiling and Freya frowned.

-Forget about school, she's already late anyway.-Beth replied and Freya jumped of joy and started to run outside the building saying that she was going to explain everything to Joe.-Don't cross the street without Joe!

-Family day, huh?-Ben asked smiling.-Just joking, don't worry.

-I'm her mother, you're her father. We are a family.-Beth smiled.-Certainly not a normal one. But a family after all.

Without Beth expecting it, Ben hugged her and she rubbed his back a few seconds later. When she understood what was happening. 

-Thank you, B.-Was the only thing Ben said into Beth's ear while they were hugging each other. 


End file.
